Geweckt
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Schlafen ist ein Segen und Wecken eine Kunst! Übrigens eine, die Hogwarts düsterer und cleverer Tränkemeister perfekt beherrscht.
1. Chapter 1

Geweckt

Leise waren seine Schritte, bedächtig und vorsichtig schlich er an ihr Bett heran. Er bemühte sich sehr, die Stille in dem dunklen Raum nicht zu stören.

Nur ein schwaches, gleichmäßiges Atmen war zu hören. Bei Merlin, es war wirklich sehr friedlich, herrlich friedlich sogar, doch leider, leider, würde es gleich mit dieser heimeligen, friedlichen Atmosphäre vorbei sein. Ganz nah trat er an das Bett heran, schöpfte tief Luft und stemmte seine Arme auf die Hüften:

„Miss Granger! Wollen Sie denn ewig faul im Bett herum liegen?", schrie Severus Snape mit aller Kraft und entzündete mit einem Schnipsen die Kerzen im Raum, was zu Folge hatte, dass sich die friedlich schlafende Frau wenige Sekunden nach diesem martialischen Weckappell kerzengerade im Bett sitzend wiederfand.

„Was, .. wie, … wo?", quiekte sie erschreckt und versuchte leicht panisch ihre wilden Haare aus dem Blickfeld zu wischen. Eine Geste, die er sehr liebte und immer wieder gerne sah.

„Kommen Sie, Sie alte Langschläferin, der Verbotene Wald erwartet unseren Besuch!", rief er in unverminderter Lautstärke und grinste dabei übers ganze Gesicht.

„Severus Snape, Du alter Sadist!", keuchte Hermine, als sie ihn erkannte und blinzelte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wütend an, „kannst Du mich nicht einmal auf nette Art und Weise wecken?"

„Nein, das ist leider vollkommen unmöglich!", schüttelte ihr Mann zufrieden den Kopf.

„Und warum?", grollte sie finster und ließ sich laut seufzend in die Kissen zurück plumpsen.

„Weil es lange nicht solch einen Spaß macht, mein Schatz!", sie wollte sich gerade ihre Bettdecke wieder über die Ohren ziehen, nur leider hatte er ihr diese bereits gemeiner Weise weggezogen.

„Es ist noch stockfinster! Lass mir nur noch fünf Minuten!", bettelte sie mitleiderheischend und kuschelte sich auch ohne Decke in die Kissen.

„Nein, keine fünf Minuten, Miss Granger, Sie stehen sofort auf, sonst gehe ich alleine!"

„Ach, Severus, ich hatte gerade so etwas Schönes geträumt!", maulte sie.

„Das kannst Du mir nachher auf dem Weg in den Verbotenen Wald in allen Einzelheiten erzählen, jetzt solltest Du Dich aber lieber schnell ins Bad begeben", sein Grinsen bekam etwas diabolisches, „sonst muss ich leider das Bad in Dein Bett bringen!"

„Nein, nein!", antwortete Hermine schnell. Sie kannte immerhin ihren Mann lange genug um genau zu wissen, dass er seine Drohungen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umsetzten würde, da war es besser nachzugeben, wenn man nicht in einer kalten Wasserlache gänzlich erwachen wollte.

Mühsam und alle müden Glieder reckend und streckend, erhob sie sich in Zeitlupentempo und blieb auf der Bettkante einen kleinen Augenblick sitzen, um sich leise schmatzend am Rücken zu kratzen, „Wie spät haben wir es denn eigentlich?", erkundigte sie sich und linste nach ihrem Wecker.

„Schon fast 3:00 Uhr, bis Du Schlafmütze endlich fertig bist, geht schon die Sonne auf", er fand, dass sie anbetungswürdig aussah, so verschlafen und mit verrutschtem Pyjamaoberteil.

„Mein Gott, das ist ja wirklich noch mitten in der Nacht!", klagte Hermine und erhob sich schwerfällig, um ins Bad zu schlurfen, allerdings nicht, ohne ihm im Vorbeigehen einen sehr, sehr finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Richtig, aber eine andere Tageszeit ist für den Besuch in den ‚Feldern der Morgenröte' nun mal leider nicht geeignet", schnurrte ihr Ehemann und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die nachtwarme Wange mit auf den Weg. Was sie wohl falsch interpretierte, denn sofort nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an ihn heran und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust „Gib mir eine halbe Stunde und ich bin fitt!"

„Ich gebe Dir 10 Minuten und die Aussicht auf eine kleine Belohnung!", versprach Severus, steckte seine lange Nase in ihre wirren Haare und gönnte sich ein, zwei tiefe Atemzüge, bevor er sie an ihren Schultern umdrehte und sie energisch in Richtung Bad schob, nicht dass sie hier im Stehen weiterschlafen würde. Zuvorkommend öffnete er ihr sogar die Türe.

„Was soll das denn für eine Belohnung sein?", erkundigte sich Hermine skeptisch und setzte sich widerwillig erneut in Bewegung.

„Da wirst Du Dich sicherlich überraschen lassen müssen, mein Schatz, denn verraten werde ich Dir wie immer gar nichts!", er war wirklich unbarmherzig, aber es machte einen riesigen Spaß!

Einen riesigen Spaß machte es auch, geduldig auf Hermines Reaktion zu warten, als sie den Warmwasserhahn der Dusche anstellte und dort nur sehr kaltes Wasser herauskam. Der spitze Schrei und das anschließende Schimpfen war bis ins Wohnzimmer zu hören und entlockte ihrem Ehemann ein kollerndes Lachen. Ach, das Leben war schön! Keine Frage!

In der Zeit, wo Hermine sich bei Zähneputzen, Anziehen etc. wieder beruhigte, stellte er einen kleinen Proviantvorrat zusammen und packte auch andere nützliche Dinge in ihre Rucksäcke. Dann brühte er zwei Tassen Tee auf, von der er eine in Hermines Hand drückte, als sie mit noch feuchtem Haar genau 13 Minuten später ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Du bist zu spät!", wies er sie sogleich zurecht.

„Und Du bist ein ganz gemeiner Kerl!", grummelte sie, nahm aber trotzdem die Tasse an und tat einen tiefen Schluck heißen Tees.

„Lenk nicht ab, Du bist zu spät und ich werde leider gut überlegen müssen, ob Du die Belohnung trotzdem verdient hast", überlegte Severus, was Hermine erbost die Unterlippe vorschieben ließ. Ebenfalls eine Geste, die er liebte.

„Du bist gemein und kleinlich!", urteilte Hermine finster und prüfte den Inhalt ihres Rucksackes, „Hast Du schon den Sicherungszauber modifiziert?", erkundigte sie sich nebenher.

„Nein, das machst besser Du", Hogwarts Tränkemeister kannte immerhin seine Grenzen, und solche diffizilen Zauber überließ er besser einer Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet.

„Gut, dann seh ich schnell nach den Mädchen und dann brechen wir auf."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln kam sie wenige Minuten später aus dem Zimmer ihrer Kinder.

„Sera hat es mal wieder geschafft verkehrt herum im Bett zu liegen und Eileen sieht einfach so süß aus, wenn sie schläft", schmunzelte sie und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack.

„Ich finde, meine Töchter sehen auch wach sehr nett aus!", stellte Severus stolz klar und ließ die geleerten Teetassen verschwinden.

„Auf alle Fälle, und das, obwohl Du der Vater bist", meinte Hermine und verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", wollte Severus mit gedämpfter Stimme empört wissen, beide traten auf den nächtlich stillen Flur.

„Ganz einfach, wenn Du schläfst siehst Du auch ungemein friedlich und manchmal sogar richtig süß aus, aber wenn Du dann wach bist…", urteilte Hermine flüsternd.

„Das mit Ihrer Belohnung können Sie definitiv vergessen, Miss Granger!", schnaubte er gespielt beleidigt, „und da Sie allem Anschein nach auch wach und fitt genug sind, um völlig aus der Luft gegriffene Beleidigungen zu verteilen, wird es Ihnen wohl nichts ausmachen den Tag etwas zügiger anzugehen!"

„Oh, was verstehst Du denn unter ‚zügiger', ich finde, dass ich bereits ungemein zügig fertig geworden bin", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt und trottete hinter ihrem Mann her, der ihr nur allzu schnell zeigte, was er damit meinte, denn Hogwarts Tränkemeister schritt mit kraftvollen, langen Schritten aus und bald keuchte seine Frau halb laufend hinter ihm her, „Severus, ich wollte heute morgen nicht Joggen, sondern Zutaten suchen, also renn nicht so!", beschwerte sie sich schnaufend, als sie ihn am Portal einholte, das er erst mit einem speziellen Zauberspruch öffnen musste.

Er wollte gerade eine passende Bemerkung machen, als er die Türe aufschob und beide wie angewurzelt auf der Schlosstreppe innehielten. Ihnen bot sich ein grandioses Bild: Der Vollmond stand groß und fast greifbar direkt vor ihnen und tauchte die ganze stille Landschaft rund um das Schloss in sein fahles, etwas sphärisches Licht. Die Luft war klar und nur das sanft Rascheln im Gebüsch und das leise Zirpen von Insekten waren zu hören. Beide nahmen einen tiefen Atemzug und lächelten sich an, „Weißt Du noch?", flüsterte Hermine leise und fasste nach der Hand ihres Mannes.

„Natürlich tue ich das, daher weiß ich auch, dass es damals Winter war!", erwiderte der und hatte ebenfalls diesen wunderschönen Abend vor Augen, an dem ihre Tochter Eileen gezeugt wurde. „Leider haben wir für solche Dinge heute Morgen keine Zeit!", urteilte Severus leise und küsste seine Frau schnell, bevor er sich beschwingt Richtung Apparierpunkt aufmachte.

„Ja, leider", seufzte Hermine und sah sich noch mal lächelnd um, damit sie das Bild tief in ihr Gedächtnis brennen konnte, „Aber renn nicht so!", rief sie ihrem Mann leise hinterher, der daraufhin tatsächlich auf sie wartete und dann in wesentlich gemächlicherem Tempo neben ihr her schritt.

Hermine hatte immer schon einige Ressentiments gegen den Verbotenen Wald. Immerhin hatte sie mehrere schlechte Erfahrungen in ihm gemacht und wusste nur zu gut, welche Gefahren dort lauerten, außerdem saß das generelle Verbot, das für alle Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts seit je her galt, tief in ihr und eine regeltreue Hermine Granger konnte solche Gebote oder Verbote nur sehr schwer ablegen.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie ihn aber auch von einer anderen Seite her kennengelernt. Er war eine herrlich nahe Heimat für unvorstellbar viele wichtige Trankzutaten und zusammen mit Severus fühlte sie sich auch mit jedem Besuch sicherer und weniger orientierungslos.

Trotzdem mussten auch ein erfahrener Tränkemeister, wie Severus und ein kundiger Kenner des Waldes, wie Hagrid, vorsichtig und umsichtig sein, wenn sie den Wald betraten.

Heute ging es ins Herz des Verbotenen Waldes. Ihr Ziel war eine kleine Anhöhe, auf deren Osthang sich ein sehr seltenes, nur an einem einzigen Morgen im Jahr zu sehendes Wunder abspielte. Es hatte langer Berechnungen und Forschungen bedurft, um dieses Phänomen vorausbestimmen zu können. Und sowohl Hermine, als auch Severus waren mehr als gespannt, ob ihre theoretischen Überlegungen der Realität entsprachen.

Bis zu dieser Anhöhe, der den poethischen Namen, „Morgenberg" trug, wäre ein Fußmarsch von mehreren Tagen notwenig gewesen, daher apparierten sie an eine kleine baufällige Hütte, ca. eine Meile von ihrem Ziel entfernt.

Als sie sich dort wieder materialisierten, war es um sie herum stockdunkel. Hier unter dem dichten Laub des Waldes war der schöne Vollmond leider keine Hilfe und auch die Schutzhütte konnte man nur mit sehr viel Phantasie erahnen. Beide sprachen fast zeitgleich ein leises „Lumos" und nachdem sie sich orientiert hatten, nickten sie sich stumm zu.

Severus war vor einigen Jahren bereits hier gewesen und wusste noch, dass sein Weg ihn rechts von der Hütte weg führen musste. Schweigend setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

Sie blieben dicht beisammen, Hermine murmelte regelmäßig Ortungszauber und Severus schwarze Augen huschten stetig umher, denn der schwache Lichtkegel ihrer Zauberstäbe reichte nur wenige Meter und man wusste halt nie, was einen hier erwartete.

Aber außer einigen kleinen Säugetieren, die ihnen über den Weg huschten, trafen sie auf keine Gefahren, bis dass sie die Anhöhe etwas keuchend erklommen hatten.

„Sollen wir einen Eulenaugentrank nehmen?", raunte Severus ihr fragend zu.

„Nein, das lohnt sich nicht, ich habe Onkel Peters Nachtsichtgerät ausgeliehen, der geht manchmal auf die Jagt", entgegnete Hermine und kramte schon in ihrem Rucksack herum.

„Ja, auf die Schürzenjagt!" murmelte Severus, er konnte Hermines Onkel nicht leiden.

Hermine auch nicht, trotzdem warf sie ihm einen strafenden Blick zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann hielt sie sich den großen Feldstecher mit den roten Linsen vor die Augen und scannte gründlich den Abhang vor ihnen.

„Ich denke, wir haben den richtigen Tag ausgewählt, was denkst Du?", sie reichte ihm mit funkelnden Augen das Glas.

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so, aber wir sind noch zu früh, lass uns hier auf dem Baumstumpf warten", Severus wies nach links und breitete eine Decke über den schon recht brüchigen Baumrest.

„Du hättest mich eben doch noch die fünf Minuten schlafen lassen können!", konnte es sich Hermine nicht verkneifen anzumerken, als sie nebeneinander saßen und in die Dunkelheit starrten.

„Dann wärst Du aber um den Genuss gebracht worden, hier mit mir zusammen sitzen zu können, auf morschem Untergrund, in der frischen Luft und umringt von unzähligen magischen Wesen", warf Severus ein und zog sie etwas zu sich heran.

„Ich sitze zwar sehr gerne mit Dir hier, mein Lieber", antwortete Hermine lächelnd, kuschelte sich an ihn heran und schob ihre Hand unauffällig zwischen die Knöpfe seiner Robe um dort über seine Brust zu streichen, „aber um diese Uhrzeit liege ich noch viel lieber zusammen mit Dir in unserem Bett!"

„Das hört man doch immer wieder gerne", Severus gab seiner Frau einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er grinsend ergänzte, „Schade nur, dass Du da immer schläfst!"

„Ich schlafe gar nicht immer!", beschwerte sich Hermine leise, „zum Beispiel gestern Abend oder vorgestern Abend, da habe ich eindeutig wenig geschlafen und darum bin ich heute Morgen auch so müde!"

„Ach ja? Ich glaube, da kann ich mich gar nicht mehr richtig dran erinnern", überlegte Severus und freute sich schon auf ihre Reaktion.

„Gut zu wissen, Severus Snape! Wenn Dir diese Zuwendungen so wenig im Gedächtnis bleiben, dann sollte ich davon in Zukunft wohl besser absehen", meinte Hermine trocken,

und nahm schon mal probeweise ihre Hand von seiner Brust.

„Nein, ich glaube eher, dass wir es heute Abend noch mal intensiv wiederholen müssten", schlug Severus schlau vor und stahl sich einen Kuss, den seine Frau nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit wurden sie leider in ihrem Tun von einem leisen Sirren unterbrochen, das beide hektisch aufspringen und nach ihren Rucksäcken greifen ließ.

„Es ist soweit!", flüsterte Hermine überflüssigerweise und prüfte den Horizont und den Abhang vor ihnen erneut mit einem schnellen Blick durch das Fernglas, „leg schnell die Maske an und zieh die Kapuze über den Kopf".

Ein Ratschlag den er bereits ausgeführt hatte und auch ihr den Nasen- und Mundschutz hinhielt.

Unter ihnen war jetzt nicht nur das leise Sirren zu vernehmen, sondern auch ein sehr intensiver Duft wehte zu ihnen herauf. Diese Reaktionen hatte die Sonne bewirkt, die sich jetzt mit einem schwachen rötlichen Strich am Horizont erahnen ließ.

Das beeindruckende Spektakel, das sich jetzt erhob, hatte seinen Ursprung in den unscheinbaren Moosen, die den ganzen Osthang des Berges bedeckten. Es sah auf den ersten Blick ganz gewöhnlich aus und benahm sich auch die meiste Zeit völlig herkömmlich, nur an diesem einen Tag im Laufe des Sonnenjahres, war es alles andere als gewöhnlich. Es war aufsehenerregend!

Dann nämlich stiegen aus den winzigen Blütenkelchen der Gewächse Samen auf, die flirrend und sirrend die Luft erfüllten. Dabei handelte es sich übrigens gar nicht wirklich um Pflanzensamen, sondern um kleine Tierchen, die nur diesen einen Tag im Jahr zur Begattung hatten. Dieser lebendige Samen hatte mehrere hochinteressante Eigenschaften. In erster Linie war es ein starkes Schlafmittel und half als Grundsubstanz bei vielen Schmerztränken und auch bei einigen schwarzmagischen Tränken war es gern gesehene Substanz. In größeren Dosen konnte es sogar tödlich sein, die Wesen, die es einatmeten oder einnahmen, wurden nie wieder wach.

Des Weiteren schafften geschickte Tränkemeister es mit sehr komplizierten Prozeduren, aus diesen Lebewesen herrliche und sehr teure Parfüme herzustellen, die in der Zaubererwelt mehr als begehrt waren.

Dass man beim Einsammeln dieser vielseitigen Zutat sehr geschickt und vor allem sehr vorsichtig sein musste, ergab sich aus den vorgenannten Eigenschaften eigentlich von selbst, daher auch die Masken und die Roben, die sie vorher extra für diesen Zweck präpariert hatten.

Als das Sirren einen gewissen Klang annahm, der entfernt an leises Glöckchenklingeln erinnerte, zückten die beiden Professoren ihre mitgebrachten Käscher und machten sich mit wohlüberlegten Schritten auf, möglichst viele dieser schwirrenden Samentierchen einzufangen.

Während die Sonne langsam den Himmel erklomm, die Erde erhellte und auch schon spürbar erwärmte, arbeiteten die beiden äußerst konzentriert und sehr effektiv. Nach etwa einer Stunde hatten sie alle mitgebrachten Behältnisse gefüllt und nickten sich gerade einvernehmlich zu, um die Jagt nach den Samentierchen zu beenden, als Severus aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass Hermine auf dem feuchten und glitschigen Untergrund ausrutschte und auf ihren Allerwertesten fiel. Er hatte schon einen spöttischen Kommentar auf den Lippen, als er erschrocken feststellte, dass sich bei dem Sturz ihr Mundschutz verschoben hatte und sie so einen tiefen ungeschützten Atemzug tat, in dem sicherlich nicht wenige der Samen ihren Weg in die Lungen seiner Frau fanden.

Blitzschnell zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen raschen Protego über sie. Das verschaffte ihr zwar die Zeit den Mundschutz wieder zu richten, brachte aber die Pflanzen unter ihr, mitsamt ihren bis dato sehr friedlichen Samen dazu, innerhalb von Sekunden zu wahren Monstern zu mutieren.

Magie war hier wirklich nicht von Vorteil.

Beide tauschten einen schnellen, angstvollen Blick aus, und schrien wie aus einem Munde: „Weg!", bevor sie hektisch die Rucksäcke mit den Behältnissen schnappten und sich Hals über Kopf den Westhang des Berges hinunterstürzten. Zwar entgingen sie so rutschend und schliddernd den Tentakeln der Moose, aber beide wussten, dass sie den kleinen Samentierchen in Hermines Lunge nicht entfliehen konnten, diese würden sehr schnell ihr Werk beginnen.

Schon wurden ihre Schritte unsicher, dann taumelte sie und ihre Augen flatterten, „Linke Tasche", nuschelte sie noch und Severus konnte sie nur in letzter Minute auffangen, damit sie nicht unkontrolliert den Hang hinunter fiel.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er und sein besorgter Blick zeigte eindeutig mehr Angst, als Ärger.

Er vergaß auch völlig seine schmerzende Seite, auf die er gefallen war und sah auch nicht die vielen kleinen blutenden Wunden an Hermines Händen, denn das konnte alles mit einem kleinen Spruch behoben werden, die Folgen der Samen könnten ganz andere Auswirkungen haben. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht allzu viele Tierchen gewesen waren, die Hermine während ihres Missgeschickes eingeatmet hatte.

Er riss fahrig an ihrer Robe und kramte allerlei Nützliches und Überflüssiges aus ihren Taschen, bis dass er endlich das kleine Fläschchen mit der lila Flüssigkeit fand. Nervös

entkorkte er es und schob es zwischen Hermines Lippen, dann hielt er ihr die Nase zu und zwang sie so, auch im Schlaf in den sie mittlerweile gefallen war, das Gegenmittel zu schlucken.

Er sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen. Merlin sei Dank, dass sie daran gedacht hatte es einzustecken. So war wenigstens ihr Leben nicht in Gefahr. Allerdings machte er sich keine Hoffnung, dass seine Frau in den nächsten Stunden oder Tagen erwachen würde, daher seufzte er tief und hob sie auf seine Arme, um sie bis zum nächsten Apparierpunkt zu tragen.


	2. Chapter 2

Geweckt 2

Etliche Male hatte er bereits nach ihr gesehen. Ebenso wie Minerva und Poppy Pomfrey, aber keiner sah so oft nach ihr, wie ihre Töchter, die alle fünf Minuten zum Bett ihrer Mum schleichen mussten.

Nun, wenigstens schnarchte sie nicht mehr, was aus seiner Sicht eine eindeutige Verbesserung darstellte. Natürlich hätte er ihr lautes Schlafen mit einem kleinen Stillezauber problemlos abstellen können, aber dann hätte er ihr ihre Schlafgeräusche später nicht aufs Brot schmieren können und darauf freute er sich jetzt schon.

Außerdem fanden die Mädchen es außerordentlich witzig, wenn ihre Mutter schnarchte, sie konnten gar nicht genug davon bekommen, ganz nah vor ihrem Gesicht zu hocken und bei jedem unüberhörbaren Einatmen in albernes Kichern auszubrechen. Nun, immerhin waren sie so beschäftigt und vergaßen ihre Enttäuschung, denn eigentlich hatte ihre Mum ihnen versprochen an diesem Wochenende tolle Dinge mit ihnen zu unternehmen, anstatt nun schon den zweiten Tag in Folge zu verschlafen.

Poppy kam, wie gesagt auch regelmäßig vorbei und schaute nach dem Rechten, aber eigentlich hatte sie nicht viel zu tun, außer mit den Mädchen zu spielen und Severus zu ärgern, was sie beides ausgiebig tat.

Am Nachmittag des dritten Tages meinte Hogwarts Heilerin dann hoffnungsvoll, „Ich denke, in den nächsten vier, fünf Stunden wird sie wieder unter den Wachen sein!"

„Gut, denn ich bin hundemüde!", seufzte Severus, als alleinerziehender Vater hatte man es wahrlich nicht leicht.

Tatsächlich veränderte sich gegen Abend ihre Atmung und sie drehte sich öfters hin und her. Mit dem festen Versprechen an seine Töchter, dass ihre Mutter sie am nächsten Morgen höchstpersönlich wecken würde, brachte er die Mädchen zu Bett und ging dann in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich abwartend an ihr Bett zu setzen und ihr Aufwachen zu bewachen.

Er gab es vor sich selbst gerne zu, er liebte es, sie beim Schlafen zu betrachten. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und gelöst und nicht selten umspielte ein glücklicher, friedvoller Zug ihren Mund, dann sah sie sehr jung aus und ihren Töchtern unglaublich ähnlich.

Liebevoll strich er ihr zum wiederholten Male eine freche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, diesmal jedoch schmiegte sie dabei sofort ihre Wange genüsslich an seine Handfläche und murmelte einige leise unverständliche Worte.

Aha, Poppy hatte also mal wieder recht gehabt! Sie würde bald wieder munter sein.

Da sie allerdings seine Hand nicht wieder frei zu geben gedacht, rückte er grinsend näher an sie heran, so musste er seinen Arm nicht so strecken und konnte sich auch viel besser zu ihr herunterbeugen. Er steckte seine lange Nase in ihre warme Halsbeuge und ließ seine Lippen leicht ihren Hals hinauf küssen, bis dass er seinen Mund nahe an ihr Ohr gebracht hatte und er so sehr leise und sonor flüstern konnte: „Nun, Miss Granger, haben Sie endlich genug geschlafen?"

„Hm?", machte sie und drehte sich leicht zu ihm hin, natürlich ohne ein einziges Augenlid zu heben, er musste lächeln und zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand zärtlich die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

Hermine reckte sich wohlig seinen Kosungen entgegen und nuschelte unzusammenhängend, „Gut geschlafen!", dann aber räkelte sie sich und anstatt endlich ihre Augen aufzumachen und wach zu sein, drehte sie sich unvermittelt auf die andere Seite, zog ihre Bettdecke über die Ohren und ließ ihn undeutlich wissen, „Noch fünf Minuten."

Na, den Spruch kannte er ja schon, daher entledigte er sich kopfschüttelnd seines Gehrocks und streifte auch seine Schuhe ab, hob die Decke an und legte sich dicht an ihren warmen Körper, den er mit seinem rechten Arm fest umschloss.

„Du bekommst alle fünf Minuten der Welt, meine Liebe, wenn Du mir versprichst, demnächst das Gleichgewicht zu behalten!", er schob ihr wildes Haar beiseite und küsste sehr geschickt ihren Nacken, was sie wie eine Katze schnurren ließ und dazu führte, dass sie sich näher an ihn heran schob.

„Es könnte sich allerdings auch lohnen, endlich mal wieder munter zu werden, Hermine, damit Du gewisse Aufmerksamkeiten besser genießen kannst", lockte er schlau und intensivierte seine Zärtlichkeiten an ihrem Genick.

„Was für Aufmerksamkeiten sind das denn?", murmelte sie auch sofort schlaftrunken und rückte jetzt noch etwas dichter zu ihm hin.

„Hm, das sollten Sie doch noch wissen, Miss Granger", er gab seiner Stimme einen tiefen, weichen Klang, der sofort dafür sorgte, das sich alle kleinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken aufstellten, wie er sehr zufrieden bemerkte.

Nun drehte sie sich in seinen Armen zu ihm herum und kuschelte sich genüsslich an seine Brust, „Ich kann mich leider gar nicht mehr richtig an diese Aufmerksamkeiten erinnern, Sie sollten es mir noch mal zeigen, Professor!", brummelte sie glucksend.

„Gut, wenn sie dafür die nötige Aufmerksamkeit aufbringen können, Miss Granger, demonstriere ich Ihnen diese Aktivitäten nur zu gerne", antwortete er und schob dabei seine Hand tastend unter ihr Oberteil und streichelte ihren nackten Rücken langsam und genießerisch hinauf und hinab. Das Schnurren setzte sofort wieder ein und sie räkelte sich wohlig unter seinen fordernden Händen.

„Ich bin ganz da!", behauptete sie seufzend und obwohl sie immer noch kein Auge geöffnet hatte, waren ihre Hände sehr rege, befreiten seine Brust zielstrebig und geschickt von Weste und Hemd und waren auch an anderen Stellen seines Körpers sehr präsent.

„Wie schön, denn ich habe Sie sehr vermisst!", er beugte sich halb über sie und küsste entlang ihrer Wangenknochen Richtung Mund.

„Das hört man doch immer wieder gerne!", war Hermines schon deutlich erregte Antwort, während sie am Verschluss seiner Hose herumnestelte.

„Finde ich auch!", stimmte ihr Ehemann ihr zu und verwöhnte nun ihre weiche Haut an Bauch und Brust mit geschickten Händen und Lippen.

„Oh, Severus", seufzte sie noch selig, bevor sie ihre Hände von seinem Hosenbund hoch zu seinem Kopf bewegte, um sie dort in seinem Haar zu vergraben und sich ihm aufgewühlt entgegenzudrängen.

„Sehr schön, sie ist wach!", flötete Poppy.

Severus und Hermine stoben erschrocken auseinander. Hektisch zog er die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn und sie schob ihre vielen störenden Haare aus dem Blickfeld.

„Was machst Du hier?", rief Severus empört und zog die Decke noch etwas höher.

„Überprüfen, ob Deine Frau keine Schäden davon getragen hat!", grinste Madame Pomfrey während sie ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte.

„Was für Schäden?", wollte Hermine verwirrt wissen, immerhin waren jetzt beide Augen weit auf.

„Schäden von den Samen des Morgenmooses", erklärte Poppy geduldig und wendete endlich höflicherweise ihren Blick von den beiden ab, „Du hast einige davon eingeatmet, Dein Ehemann musste Dich nach Hause tragen und wir schleichen jetzt schon tagelang um Dein Bett herum, um es ja nicht zu verpassen, wenn Du wieder aufwachst", ihr Grinsen wurde sehr schmutzig, „Aber allem Anschein nach, musste nur der Richtige kommen, um Dich mit den geeigneten Mitteln zu wecken."

„Oh!", machte Hermine und starrte Severus fragend an.

„Aber mach Dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ihr könnt ruhig mit Euren … Aktivitäten … weitermachen, ich denke nicht, dass die Samen weitere Nebenwirkungen haben werden.

„Wir machen hier gar nichts, wenn Du nicht auf der Stelle aus unserem Schlafzimmer verschwindest!", stellte Severus mit hochrotem Kopf energisch klar und ließ sogar seine Bettdecke vor Empörung sinken, was Poppys Augenbraue genießerisch empor schnellen ließ, denn so kam des Tränkemeisters entblößte Brust sehr gut zur Geltung.

„Schon gut, seid nicht so schamhaft, immerhin bin ich Heilerin und habe von Euch beiden schon alles gesehen, was es so gibt", kicherte Madam Pomfrey, „wobei ich sagen muss, dass die Haare auf Deiner Brust, Dir sehr gut stehen, Severus!"

Unter dem mehr als entrüsteten Knurren des Professors, der natürlich augenblicklich die Bettdecke bis zur langen Nasenspitze hochgezogen hatte, machte sie sich aber sehr schnell auf den Rückweg und schloss mit einem „Viel Spaß, Ihr zwei!", sogar sorgsam die Tür.

„Aktiviere sofort unsere Sicherungszauber!", verlangte Severus mit finsterem Blick auf seine immer noch reichlich verdutzte Frau, die dem auch sogleich nachkam.

„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen und wie konnte das passieren und überhaupt", wollte Hermine danach wissen, „Du verführst mich hier, ohne mir die wesentlichen Dinge zu erzählen!"

„Ich dachte immer, dass dies hier sehr wesentlich für Dich ist", entgegnete Severus und legte sich tief durchatmend wieder zurück in die Kissen, zog seine Frau zurück an seine Brust und ließ seine Hände erneut über ihren Körper gleiten.

„Ja, schon", gab Hermine leise seufzend zu, „aber das andere will ich auch wissen, wobei Du Dich ruhig kurz fassen darfst, um Dich dann ausgiebig den wesentlichen Dingen zu widmen."

„Ich fasse mich immer kurz!", entgegnete Severus bestimmt, „im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen, die ich näher kenne!", und schob ihr dabei kurzerhand mit seiner Hand die Schlafanzugshose über ihren Po, „Man könnte die Ereignisse am Freitagmorgen so zusammenfassen: Unausgeschlafene, müde Ehefrau rutscht nach erfolgreicher Sammlung auf magischem Moos aus, wobei dummerweise ihre Maske verrutschte und sie mit dem Einatmen vieler kleiner Samen meinte, sich für drei volle Tage ins Bett legen zu können."

„Drei Tage?", keuchte Hermine, was sowohl an Severus anregenden Zuwendungen, als auch an der Information an sich lag.

„Ganz genau!", bestätigte Severus nickend und überprüfte angelegentlich mit seiner Rechten die Gegebenheiten ihres Schoßes.

„Ahhh", seufzte Hermine genießerisch, gab sich eine kleine Weile ihren Gefühlen hin, bevor sie auch ihn endlich von seinen Beinkleidern befreite und erfreut meinte „Da waren unsere Berechnungen also korrekt, nicht wahr!"

„Völlig korrekt!", nickte Severus mit lustgetränktem Blick.

Sie küsste ihn hart „und dass wir noch eine ganze Nacht vor uns haben, bevor wir wieder arbeiten müssen, ist auch sehr aussichtsreich."

„Sehr aussichtsreich! In der Tat! Aber bist Du denn jetzt ausgeschlafen genug?", erkundigte er sich erneut und brachte sich über sie.

„Unbedingt, drei Tage Schlaf sollte doch wohl genügen und wo Du mich doch gerade so nett geweckt hast!", frohlockte Hermine mit roten Wangen und kam ihm freudig entgegen.

„Ich wecke Dich doch immer wieder gerne", knurrte Severus erregt und fügte leise an ihrem Ohr hinzu, „und das auf jede erdenkliche Weise, mein Schatz!"


End file.
